


Radstorm

by TheNightMother



Series: Start Me Up [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, First Time, Ghoul Sex, Ghouls, Knifeplay, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Power Play, Radstorms, Recreational Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, garage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightMother/pseuds/TheNightMother
Summary: "Seriously Sunshine. While wandering around out here with my balls tingling is a right fun time for me, we need to find somewhere secure to camp for a bit to let the storm pass or what little hair you have left is gonna be falling out."  He readjusted the tricorn on his head for the umpteenth time in the last two hours and shifted in an attempt to release the pressure on his thickening cock. As much as he joked and flirted with her about topics like this, he did truly hate how much Radstorms affected him.





	Radstorm

They had been traveling for the better part of two days now, attempting to make their way through downtown Boston no matter how infested it had become in recent years. Traveling from The Castle back to Goodneighbor was annoying enough on foot with the Muties, 'lurks and Raiders but given the late September weather the trip which would have taken a day at most was taking far longer. Biting winds, rain, sleet and mild snow were one thing but the lingering scent of ozone and acid in the air held threat of a Radstorm, one that had been brewing for days and promised to send everyone in the 'Wealth running for cover until it passed. 

"Seriously Sunshine. While wandering around out here with my balls tingling is a right fun time for me, we need to find somewhere secure to camp for a bit to let the storm pass or what little hair you have left is gonna be falling out." He readjusted the tricorn on his head for the umpteenth time in the last two hours and shifted in an attempt to release the pressure on his thickening cock. As much as he joked and flirted with her about topics like this, he did truly hate how much Radstorms affected him. They pulled out some of his more primal, feral parts however instead of the unending hunger ferals felt all the time, most non-ferals ghouls responded to radiation with ''mild aggression and intense sexuality''. At least that's how Amari had described it to him the first few times he had come in to speak with her after Radstorms in the beginning, but to him it always felt like he had to get his cock into something or his sanity may just break and he would truly loose himself. If he could get away from the ambient radiation for the worst of it, he could probably find somewhere privet to take himself in hand after and they could continue onwards to Goodneighbor. There he could find a pretty little thing with small tits, green eyes, dark hair and strong thighs to work out all the pent-up aggression he was feeling. Her light lisp startled him out of his ever increasing unpure thoughts. 

"First off, Mister Mayor I have said this before and I will only say it this one last time. Lay off the hair. It was the worst decision I have ever made high or not and you just sat around and let me do it. I am never doing Daytripper with you again. And second what does a Radstorm have to do with your balls?" She raised the sight of her hunting rifle and took aim at a flaming barrel sitting in next to the entry way to a boarded building. The shot hit hard and rang out through the destroyed street, echoing for a moment and before an eerie silence filled the street. Both of them exhaled hoping that the last leg of their journey would be relatively baddy free. Now if only Hancock could pinpoint exactly where they were, he knew from the buildings around they were close to home but the constant distraction of his cock was making it really hard to figure out exactly where. Four bald heads turned their way, their snarls breaking the silence, as the ferals started shuffling over, great just what he needed. She started picking off the first few with some assisted V.A.T.S. accuracy but as more than a few bullets flew astray she quickly needed to reload. Hancock had already pulled the shotgun off of his back and unloaded two shells to cover her when the heads of three more ferals shuffled into his peripheral vision. 

"Oh fuck, I'm feral now!" He growled out to the universe. Of course, all the fuckers would be out right now as he was just holding on to the edge of his sanity. At the very least she seemed to notice the new players to their game and had taken her lighter out as she fished in her pack for the Molotov she kept corked near the top. 

"Whatcha thinkin' there Sun-" He was cut off as she launched the flaming bottle at the bus that seemed to be the source of all this. It smashed softly through some of the fragments of glass left in one of the windows before the telltale whoosh of ignition. Screeching filled the air as they both finished off the few stragglers left lunging at them. 

"I swear to fucking god woman! Are you trying to get us killed?!" He grabbed he wrist and pulled her forcibly up the street sprinting towards the nearby Red Rocket. 

"What are you on about?! I am trying to make sure we don't die!” The ruined door snapped shut behind them as he felt the ground rumble beneath, and a small shockwave forced her to take a step forward. A few more rumbles went off in series as her Geiger counter started to tick up, each engine responding to the explosion before it. 

“Cars!! You fucking idiot, you can't throw Molotov's at cars or they will explode! I don't know why I have to keep telling you this!" It felt like trying to explain things to a god damn five-year-old sometimes, and the added burst of radiation doing nothing to help calm the ''aggression and intense sexuality ''. At the very least she had the intelligence to realize how much she could have hurt herself and looked that least mildly chastised. 

"Sorry.... I'm still not used to having so many of them... So close together." She pushed the toe of her boot into the dirt and shifted some of the debris around, upset at being confronted with her own actions. "I am not used to there being this many ferals in this area. Is it the storm?” 

“Yeah, the radiation in the air gets them out and about, aggressive and all. One of the many reasons I was trying to get you to make camp before it broke. Now for once can you listen to me? The garage here should shield most of the radiation. We are going to wait out the storm here." 

“Hancock...” 

“Yeah?" She opened her mouth as if to argue with him, before changing her mind suddenly. 

"What does a Radstorm do to a non-feral?” She had turned away from him, moving down the short hallway towards the garage. The door was locked but that rarely stopped her nimble fingers, even as she mumbled about rust in the lock breaking two bobby pins before the door creaked open. In the time that she spent bent over picking the lock he scanned over her ass, shapely, firm. Connected to strong thighs he could imagine wrapped around his head... 

"Doubt anyone has been in here in a long time if you had that much trouble." He left her previous question hanging in the air and distracted himself gathering different burnable debris to start a fire for them. He didn't want to answer, didn't want her thinking that he could go some weird type of feral and try to force himself on her. In the weeks that they had been traveling together he had been trying to deny how much he enjoyed this little swamp dweller from Point Lookout. When they traveled together, she was quiet, sober during the day and drunk at night, when she was in Goodneighbor she always had a comment or sarcastic remark and drank like he did chems. They were in sync and he didn't want to acknowledge the amount of sexual tension that had been building between them since her first night in town, cause he was sure when one of them finally did it would change everything. 

He heard her sigh as she set up camp, pulling out the two sleeping bags they carried as well as a can of water, a bottle of vodka, radstag jerky and two packs of Fancy Lads. The sky outside of the Red Rocket had turned a sickly green and even with the piles of smoking wreckage close by the amount of ferals on the street had doubled in the ten minutes since the storm had hit. He could hear Anna's Geiger counter clicking slowly inside the garage before she called out to him. 

"Did you find stuff to burn? It's cold in here and I guess you might be right about this storm....'' He turned around with his arms full of dry-ish paper and wood, this would do. As he moved back into the garage, he could see a few breaks in the roof, good for smoke, bad for him. It wouldn't bother Anna but damn it was gonna have him rock hard all night. 

Anna had cracked open her can of water to wash down dinner as he started setting up the fire, the entire time he could feel her eyes on his back, watching his every move. Obviously, she could see he was on edge, so much so that the pop of the cork being pulled from the vodka caused him to jump and drop the small piece of lit kindling he was holding. Luckily it fell into the dry pile he had built and his mistake granted them some warmth as the fire started to catch. 

“You wanna answer my question Mister Mayor?'' There was a chuckle in her voice and she lisped the word mister in such a childish manner. It should not have caused his cock to jump the way that it did, or for fantasies of her bent over his knee asking for another as he spanked her ass red to appear but damn...here he was, hard as a rock and picturing it. 

“Hmm? You ask a lot of questions. Which one?'' He coughed, hoping against all hopes that that would be the end of it. It wasn't. 

“Ha. Nice try at avoidance Mister. What does a Radstorm do to a non-feral? '' He sighed as he sunk down on to his sleeping bag. 

“For everyone it's a bit different but if you asked a Doctor, they would tell you 'mild aggression and intense sexuality'. Since you asked me,” He winked at her as she took a deep swig from the bottle, coughing and blushing an almost tato red before passing it off to him. “it is, distracting. Makes my balls feel tingly and full. If I was in Goodneighbor right now Daisy and I would be working out some of that mild aggression if you catch my drift. '' He winked again as he took a long drink and smirked at the blush that had spread further down underneath the neck of the ratty t-shirt. She attempted to distract herself with the crumbs of her dinner, occasionally reaching out to pass the bottle back and forth between them. Hancock gazed into the flames, shifting restlessly in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure he was feeling. He had been increasingly distracted since the storm had hit, thinking about it made it worse and talking about it made him want to act on every single impulse he had felt towards Anna since she walked into his little town. She cleared her throat to get his attention. 

“How?'' 

“Hmm?” 

“H-how would you and Daisy be working through this?” 

Hancock turned towards her, the flesh where his eyebrows once was raised questioningly. Was this really happening? Was Anna asking him to describe how he and Daisy would literally fuck through storms? 

“You may not wanna ask questions like that sister. Might not enjoy the answer.” Thunder cracked overhead, close enough that they earth shook slightly and the mild increase in radiation shot down his spine and went straight to his balls. He groaned as he ran his hand over his scared face. Not good. This was not good. 

“Wouldn't have asked if I didn't wanna know.” Mumbling she almost seemed embarrassed, turning her face away from him as she began to unstrap her armor. Fuck that goddamn lisp, made her say words like asked and mister funny, had him wondering if it was her tongue that worked a little differently to make that sound and if so, how it would feel working over his cock. 

Jesus fuck, hold it together man. No one sleeps in armor. This isn't her undressing for you. She does NOT want you pounding your cock down her throat. She is just curious about the intensity of ghouls. Hancock had to keep repeating that in his head as he patted through his pockets looking for a jet inhaler. Anything to take the edge off just a little. Another crack rang through the sky and another bolt raced down his spine. Fuck it, time to throw shit at the wall and see what sticks. 

“Well our lovely Daisy is a pre-war gal most of the time but as soon as there is enough rads in the air she becomes insatiable, like most of us.'' He took a hit and allowed to world to slow as he fell into the memory of the last Radstorm they had spent together. He heard her lighter spark as she inhaled the smoke from a stale cigarette and took another small drink from the vodka from the now near empty bottle. 

“She likes to be tied down, to feel my tongue play across every ridge on her breasts. She was actually the first ghoul I met who showed me how good certain areas of our skin can feel” Hancock was fantasizing now; brain having switched to hoping he wasn't reading this situation completely wrong. Hoping she would chase the string of information he was giving her. 

"What do you mean?'' Oh yes Kitten chase the string. That had gotten her attention. 

"Ghouls are mostly scar tissue and irradiated flesh,'' He removed the frock coat and rolled his sleeve up. "The ridges are scar tissue, kind like the edges of a burn. Very tough and doesn't have all that much sensation. But the space between all of those ridges.... The flesh there is so thin. '' Anna's fingers came out tentatively and felt over the edges of the smooth, stretched scar tissue, turning his arm over before slowly dragging her nails lightly into the thin flesh by the crook of his elbow. The deep hollow blackness of his eyes followed her fingers, barely breathing as they played over every inch of his forearm. A growl started to rumble low in his throat at the sharp sensation, fuck this may not be smart but he wasn't sure he could think beyond getting this woman closer to him, touching more of him. Memories of her first night in Goodneighbor came flooding back to him; it was the only other time she had touched him like this. 

''It sounds like things can get very... Intense for ghouls with a Radstorm. What was your plan for this one?'' She had to pause in the middle of her sentence to clear her throat, and was still avoiding eye contact with him as her short nails gently scraped over the sensitive skin. The contrast of dulled and heightened sensations was starting to drive him insane, pulling at the few thin threads of self-control he still had. 

"I..... Honestly hadn't thought that far. But I am gonna tell you this sister. You are definitely not helping the situation any." She chuckled softly as she pulled her fingers away. She started to move away from him before his hand snapped out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to still and look into his eyes. 

"Anna please.....Don't stop'' It was barely above whisper but it broke her. All the pent-up lust and emotions that had been building in their travels broke and Anna moaned softly, leaned into his body and pressed her mouth to his. The kiss they shared, if it could even be described as such was fast and hard with more teeth than was normally needed. Hancock’s hand slipped down from her chin to caress around to the back of her neck holding her still as he moved closer, while the other hand came out to settle on her waist pulling her up to her knees and into his lap. Anna grabbed his shoulders for balance as she settled her knees on either side of him, rocking her hips into the hardness of his erection. He broke off from their kiss with a growl. 

“You’re playing a dangerous game Anna. Very dangerous. I am not sure if I am gonna be able to control myself..." His usually raspy voice came out even deeper than usual and she could feel it rumbling through her palms when he spoke. 

"Don't fucking care John." Her fingers started working the fabric of his ridiculous frilled shit as her lips worried over one of the ridges of scar tissue on his neck, tongue dipping into lick the sensitive flesh. That was the moment that broke him, feeling her warm full lips in a way he had only felt another ghoul know to do before. Anna ended up sprawled out closer to the fire with the force he put into pushing her off of him and scrambling away, desperate for some distance to think and make sure Anna knew exactly what she was getting into. Confusion and hurt shone in her eyes as she stared up at him 

"I need you. To think... Please." It came out short, clipped and strained as if all of his self-control was going into making sure she knew what she was consenting to. Sex with an irradiated zombie was enough to turn off most but sex fueled by radiation; vicious, wild and rough was more than he ever thought he could ask of a smoothskin. 

Anna pushed herself up onto her elbows as she took in his stance; slightly hunched as he stood over her, close to shaking with the effort it was taking to make her understand what was he was going through. Pulling her legs under herself to kneel, Anna grazed her palms up his legs as she looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes he had never seen before. There was nothing of the almost shy Anna she usually was when they were traveling, close to the flirt he experienced when she drank with him in Goodneighbor that first night. The one that had pinned him against the wall with hungry kisses before quickly retreating behind a locked door. 

"Oh, but I am thinking Mister Mayor. I am thinking of how long I have wondered what you would taste like, thinking about how many nights in Goodneighbor I went back to my room as the Rex and buried my fingers in my pussy thinking they were yours." Every time she emphasized and repeated the word thinking her hands moved closer to the flag that held his pants to his bone-thin hips. Hancock's mouth had dropped open at her boldness, this sweet girl who had vomited when he first stabbed Finn then turned as red as a tato when he winked at her as he offered to buy her a drink to clear the taste. Her voice broke him from his shocked silence. 

"So, don't tell me to think about this, when all I have done for months is think about how your cock would feel down my throat." Those damn nimble fingers had worked through the knotted flag as well as unbuttoned the fly before wrapping firmly around his shaft. Hancock made a small sound of shock, the first sound that had fallen from his thin lips since trying his stupid 'think before you act’ talk. Anna was a big girl, she could think, act and do whatever she wanted and damn it all to hell, if what she wanted was to drag her tongue up the ridges of his irradiated cock who was he to judge. 

"Oh fuck Anna. Okay...." Hancock wanted to tell her how close he was to just shoving his cock down her throat and fucking her face until her came, wanted to let her know that he wasn't sure that he was going to be able to stop there, that he would probably end up fucking her all night until the storm had passed and her Geiger counter stopped ticking. He couldn't get his words out to her as it was at that moment, she decided to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock and slowly pushed the length into deeper until his head hit the back of her throat. She held him there for a moment, swallowing around hi, before she pulled back to swirl the tip of her tongue around the sensitive glans. She popped off with the most obscene sound and looked up at him, her green eyes blown nearly as black as his with lust and her saliva slicked lips glistening in the fire light before they curled into a sweet angelic smile. 

''What's wrong Mister Mayor? Cat got your tongue?" Her lisp was slightly more noticeable, and damn if it wasn't how adorable and childish she sounded that broke the last thin strand of his self-control. As his fingers combed through the short tufts of hair and gripped her bare scalp, Hancock snarled and pulled her mouth back onto his cock and at least attempting at some sort of gentleness, thrusting shallowly at first before pushing deeper and deeper. Looking down at Anna some of the guilt that he felt at using her mouth so savagely started to lift. One of her hands had slipped under her filthy thin t-shirt and he could see the fabric bunching as she tugged at her nipple, her face seemed to be in bliss with her eyes rolled back and lips red and stretched around his considerable length. He swore softly under his breath as her eyes slowly refocused on him. 

"That's a good girl Anna, fuck yes, just like that." He was babbling, finally able to find his voice again and he could feel her grin around his cock as he moaned, thrusting shortly into her mouth. The stimulation was starting to get to him, his mind going blank and the feral desire to cum and relieve just the tiniest bit of pressure eating at the edge of his sanity. Before he completely lost his mind, he was able to get out three words. 

"Fuck. Sorry Anna!'' He snarled as his other hand came around from behind his back to hold her face and jaw in place, open and ready. He planted his feet firmer and started thrusting, mind lost and barreling towards completion; the only thought left now was the warmth and heat that was surrounding him. In the back of his mind Hancock registered the gagging and choking sounds Anna made as she passively allowed him to fuck her throat and vaguely wondered how she could be enjoying herself at all. The thought left his mind as quickly as it entered as another crack of lighting flashed over-head and Anna’s Geiger counter ticked a little faster. The sensation of the radiation increasing zipped down his spine and coiled around his balls driving him past the point of no return. His mind blanked out as he roughly shoved the tip of his cock deep into Anna’s throat and all vision whited out; snarling as he began to empty his load into her throat, and groaning as his blank mind tried to register the sensations of her swallowing as much as she could through her coughing and gagging. 

His hands seemed to work without any impulse from his blissed-out brain, one wrapping around the base of his cock to slowly stroke out the last few waves of his orgasm while the other pulled back on her scalp and turned her face up towards his. When he was finally able to get his eyes refocused, Hancock looked down on her hoping that at the very least he had not hurt her pretty little face. 

One of Anna’s hands was still pushed up under her shirt working her nipple roughly while the other was pressing against her jean-covered crotch in an attempt to get some sort of friction. Her mouth was slightly open, panting softly, as she gazed up at him with pupils blow so wide, they were nearly as black as his own, and while some of his cum had escaped her mouth her small pink tongue attempted to lick up any it could find. 

“Enjoy yourself Sunshine? Cause while I can think straight right now.... I am not sure at how long it is gonna last. I hope I didn’t hurt you. Fucking hate Radstorms.” he muttered the last part under his breath as he stooped down to gather the flag from the pile of fabric that was his clothing. He passed it off to Anna who proceeded to wipe down her face, removing the last bits of his cum. She coughed softly before answering him. 

“Why?” 

“Why?! Are you fucking kidding me right now Sunshine!? Already I can barely think beyond being back inside your mouth and pumping you so full of my cum you come down with rad poisoning! And she asks me why I hate fuckin’ Radstorms!” He stepped out of his discarded pants and started pacing around the small dark garage trying to work out some of the restless energy that he was afraid to turn on her. Anna couldn’t actually want him like this could she? She had vomited in disgust at how he ran his town when the Finn incident had happened and had needed to drink herself into a stupor with him that night to get past it. While he knew her issue wasn’t with him being a ghoul, Daisy treated her like a goddamn daughter for Christ’s sake, he had seen the disgust on her face when she put down ferals and right now the need he felt for her was driving him closer to that disgusting state. 

As good as her mouth felt and as much as he wanted to be back there right now, he was more afraid of the blank darkness that had fallen over his mind as he had pounded her throat. He hadn’t cared if she enjoyed it, hadn’t cared if he hurt her, hadn’t even cared if she could breathe. In that moment all he had cared about was making sure he had emptied his balls, because he was sure if she had stopped, he would have gone feral and ripped her throat out. 

He could hear the scrape as Anna pull her pack over and started rummaging through it, turning on his heel when she called out his name. The canaster of jet hit him straight in the chest and he watched her crack open a bottle of Rad-X and shake out a double dose, washing it down with the last dregs of the vodka. She watched him with her eyebrow raised, jutting out her chin to the Jet canister. 

“Get a clear head for a few seconds. It’s the only way that you are gonna listen to me.” She smiled at him softly as he bent down to retrieve the offering; thinking to himself how it was usually the other way around, him stopping her for a “chem break”. Maybe she was right about the clear head though, it had been at least six hours since they had stopped last meaning at least six hours on guard with no Jet top up and radiation fraying his nerves. The canister fit into his mouth like a puzzle piece, muscle memory taking over as his mind went blank with the need for the world to slow and time to think. Two puffs filled his lungs and Anna’s face blurred softly as the world slowed and developed trails and in that moment of mental clarity, he was finally able to take stock of her. Did she look hurt at all from how rough he had been to her? No if anything, she had looked the most blissed out he had ever seen her with his cock shoved roughly down her throat and he had seen her first hit of quite a few chems. 

“John. Are you scared of hurting me? Cause if that’s what’s up here I can guarantee you that’s not an issue.” He shook his head as the trails started to clear and the world sped up back to normal, a few pieces of his brain slipping back into place as the Jet settled his brain. Anna wasn’t scared of him like this, this insane half-feral half-man who could not form much thought beyond getting inside her again. She actually wanted him no matter how insane, high or even feral he got. 

“Why? Why me?” John croaked out as he struggled to hold on his train of thought as a more primal one started to take over, one that told him she wanted him and why was he being an idiot of questioning her. He needed to know why, how she could want him like this before his hind brain took over and he stripped her naked and pushed into her like she so clearly wanted him to. 

“Because you are goddamn John Hancock. When I last passed through Underworld people were just starting to talk about this young upstart who had ghoulified himself and freed an entire settlement from raiders. Three Dog claimed you couldn’t find a better example of fighting the good fight since the Lone Wanderer. What you have done for ghouls stretches farther than you could have ever thought about, because of you and what Goodneighbor has become people in the Capitol Wasteland have actually started accepting ghouls into regular society. Even the slaughter of all the bigots in Tenpenny Towers didn’t do that! When I heard about that, I knew I had to come here and meet the man behind the legend... and you did not disappoint. Your people follow you not ‘cause they are scared of you or have to because of resources but because they want to and you choose to protect them for that loyalty.” 

Her tone had broken through to him somehow, the impassioned way that she spoke about the legend behind his name. He hadn’t realized any news about his little coup had traveled nor had MacCready ever talked about how ghouls had been treated in the Capitol. 

“When I first strolled into Goodneighbor I wasn’t expected to be harassed by that stupid fucking Finn. I froze up and you gutted him straight in front of me. Yes, it turned my stomach but not for the reason your thinking.” Slowly he had sunk down next to her on the sleeping bag, somehow her voice and words breaking through the need he felt. Her next sentence came out extremely quiet, an almost whisper. 

“I vomited because of how quickly I felt my panties get wet. At how much I wanted to feel the fingers that had just been curled around the handle of that knife around my throat or buried in my pussy. At just how badly in that moment I wanted to drop to my knees and taste your cock right there in front of everyone. When I came back to the Old State House that evening, I thought I had pushed that attraction down, but then we started drinking and doing Mentats and all I could think about as the night progressed was how good your fingers would feel on me. When you walked me back to the Rex and I kissed you, I had almost hoped that you were going to pick that shit lock and sneak in to continue what I had started. Maybe that makes me completely fucked in the head. I don’t know but I know right now all I can think about is how good it felt to have you use my throat. How wet my panties are at the thought of you using my pussy to work out the aggression and sexuality you talked about” He replayed the memory in his hazy mind but did recall how quickly her pupils had dilated and how after she had vomited, she excused herself quickly to run off to the Rex. He had assumed it was to wash her mouth out and the blood off of her shoes not to bury her fingers in her cunt like she was implying. 

“Is that a good enough answer John?” She had wrapped her arms around her knees, facing the fire, unable to make eye contact with him at her embarrassment about her confession. For the first time in the hour since the storm had broken his brain allowed him to form a full and coherent sentence. 

“Yeah... Yeah Sunshine. Th-that’s a good enough answer,” He cleared his throat and shook his head to attempt to keep it clear, having her this close to him was making thinking extremely difficult. “Now that my brain ain’t screamin’ at me that I’m bein’ a brute can I kiss you properly?” 

Anna laughed at him softly before she grabbed his boney shoulders and started pushing him down on to the bedroll beneath him. Their lips met again but this time it was much softer, less feral need and more quickly burning heat. Anna opened her mouth to him as she swung her leg over to straddle his hips, pressing her weight down on the hardness there and moaning softly at the sensation. Hancock growled feeling his cock pressed against her clothed heat, remembering that while he was partially naked Anna was still not bare nor was she beneath him. He remedied the latter issue by quickly flipping them over in a practiced move, grinding his hips into hers to hear the soft gasp she made at the feeling of his cock, 

“Anna, luv, please tell me you have an extra pair of jeans in that fucking bottomless pack of yours.” Her brow furrowed in confusion as she nodded softly as he rummaged through the pile of fabric that was his flag, frock coat and pants before drawing out the blade she had talked about before. Razor sharp, undamaged and perfectly balanced, to him it felt like an extension of his arm as he placed the tip of it right along the strip of flesh that was exposed between her short and jeans. 

“And another shirt? One of those too?” Thinking had started to become extremely hard on his side. The need to have her completely bare underneath him was starting to overwhelm all of his senses and he didn’t even wait for her to answer him properly before his wrist tilted up and started slicing through the fabric of her t-shirt and using the tip of the knife to flick away the remains from her breasts. Her initial gasp at hearing the sound of the fabric tearing was morphed quickly into a moan as the fire warmed air hit her breasts and she felt the tip of the knife lightly pressed into the skin if her hip before her slowly cut the thick denim away from her wet core. He honestly could not believe how wet she was as the fabric fell away from her; she had soaked through her panties completely, a large damp patch visibly glistening in the fire light. 

“Fuck Sunshine,” He growled up to her from his position between her legs, “I was almost going to call your bluff on how wet my knife got you... but looks like I would have lost that bet.” He placed his knife carefully off to the side, out of the way of whatever activities came into his head. While he was sure Anna would be down with whatever fucked up knife-play they ended up with he wanted to be at somewhat close to sane and nowhere near this sober when that happened. 

“John, Please.” 

“Please what? Can’t give you what you want if you don’t ask like a good girl Sunshine.” Anna’s mouth gaped open slightly, unsure what she was even begging for at this point. The fact that his brain was even operating enough to tease her at this point was a shock to both of them, but sure enough and almost without thought on his part two fingers had dipped between her legs to press the wet fabric up into her core. As she moaned softly at the pressure, he felt his mind break away slowly again, becoming slightly unhinged at the power he had over this woman, a different type of feral than what he usually experienced. He grabbed at her panties suddenly and ripped the delicate fabric to shreds before staring down hungrily at her glistening folds. 

“Fuck. I have never been this hungry in my god damn life, ghoul or not.” For some reason being with Anna like this was keeping the feral edge just at bay. The rads may be ticking away and driving his brain wild but John felt like with Anna he might be able to work through it, almost like he could with Daisy or any other ghoul. All of that deep thought disappeared from his mind the moment he delved his tongue into the folds of her wet cunt, tossed out the window like a spent Jet canister. He groaned into her feeling his cock pulse between his legs, the taste of her pussy filling his senses until even the deep throb of his own need was no longer important. Right now, at this moment he needed to taste her cum on his tongue, nothing else would allow him to stay sane. 

Anna gasped as he attacked her pussy with his teeth and tongue. For a few moments he carefully tasted her, swirling his tongue around her soft lips before honing in on the sensitive nub of her clit. Her hands flew to his bald head, knocking the tricorn out of place so her fingers could hold on to him as he growled at her taste. Hancock saw white as he tossed one leg over either of his shoulders and roughly shoved two fingers deep inside of her dripping pussy, swiping his tongue rough and flat over her clit before gently scraping his teeth along the sensitive outer edges. 

“Please Mister...” Anna gasped as he crooked his fingers softly against the slightly rougher patch of her g-spot, lisp hard and prominent as she clutched at his head, rocking her hips hard against his unmoving fingers. Hancock rose up to his knees between her thighs and removed his fingers from her wet heat. It took all of his self-control to not snarl at her and push his cock carelessly into her and fuck her senseless. Oh, John was sure she would enjoy it but that wasn’t how he wanted to remember the first moment he pushed into her. Fuck, if he did that the feral side would take over and he wouldn’t even remember much beyond the warmth and how good it had felt at the end when his ball were empty. 

“Please what Baby Girl? Over here in the ‘Wealth we ask for what we want. Not sure if over in the Capitol people can read minds but, heh- not so much over here.” Anna worried her bottom lip as she locked her bright green eyes with the black pits that were his and gently gripped his cock before rubbing the tip between the dripping wet folds of her cunt. 

“Please Mister Mayor, please fuck me.” The words barely came out a whisper and his entire body stilled at the sensation of her silky, wet heat surrounding just the tip of his cock. 

“Just my kind of fucking freakshow” The last word was a growl as he quickly pushed half of his length into Anna’s pussy, only slowing when he felt her gasp and her body tense around the sudden intrusion. Right... Brain...Think...Smoothskin...Need to ...Slowdown... 

“John Please. More” Anna started rocking her hips along the length of his cock attempting to take more of him before her body had loosened its vice-like grip on his cock. One of his hands grabbed her rocking hips in an attempt to still her movements, John didn’t want to hurt her dammit. 

“No. Don’t. You’re going to hurt yourself.” The words came out panted and strained as he fought back to growing blackness in his head, the need to fuck her until this god forsaken storm passed. A pain shot through his right forearm and he growled looking down at the sorce, her crooked teeth sunk into his arm, and the blackness overtook him as he felt his hips push the entirety of his length into her and the slight pained whine she let out rang through his head. 

As Hancock started to rapidly thrust his cock into her body Anna thought through the haze of pleasure mixed with pain that for the first time tonight, she might have literally bitten off more than she could handle. When she had asked him how Radstorms had affected non-ferals she really hadn’t expected it to go this way, even though she had heard rumors. Had even hoped in the back of her mind that maybe one night soon she could fall into the Mayors bed but never that it would have been sparked by a long brewing Radstorm and a mis-thrown Molotov. 

“Oh fuck” she gasped out quickly as Hancock growled and bit into the soft flesh above her breast, almost hard enough to break the skin. Even with his mind blank for ambient radiation he still didn’t hurt her, just like Anna had thought. Her back arched into his teeth attempting to relieve the pressure and the new angle had his cock driving again and again into her G-spot. 

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, yeeeeeees!” Each word was driven out of her lungs with particularly powerful deep thrust before Hancock unleased a near inhuman snarl grabbed her about the waist and pushed his cock as deep into her as was possible. It drove the tip of his cock right against her cervix and she could feel him twitching against her as his cock started to pour more cum into her than should have been possible, so much so that she could feel the pressure of it building up inside her. Even as the twitching stopped inside her, the hardness in his cock didn’t flag at all and when he released her chest from his teeth, she could feel him sigh softly as his brain returned to him 

“Fucking hate Radstorms. Sorry if I hurt you Sunshine.... and ah... sorry to fill you up so much. It’s the storm,” his cheeks had flushed and even deeper red in embarrassment and he coughed to clear his throat. “But you won’t have to deal with me much longer.... storm is starting to let up.” As he started to pull his cock from her body Anna gasped and wrapped her legs around him to keep him and his hot cum still inside her. No sex had ever felt this good before and she was teetering right at the brink of her orgasm, barely hearing any of the words that he was saying. 

“No Sir, Mister, Please.... I need to cum. Please Mister. Please I need...” She couldn’t get her mind out of the loop of how hot and good it felt to be so full of his cum it was almost leaking out around him, how much she never wanted to feel anything else and how badly she needed her own release. She kept rocking her hips slightly, trying to get him moving again. 

“Anna... You are so full of my cum I can feel it leaking out of you.... and that’s with my cock trying to keep it all in,” He pressed his hips roughly into hers, feeling her pussy clench around him and the wetness leaking out around him increase, “And all you can think about is more? You wanna feel more of this mess between your thighs don’t you. You want to feel it leaking into your panties when we cross into my town, a mess of cum and bite marks and every single ghoul in town knowing it’s because you’re such a good girl to help out the Mayor in a Radstorm. Isn’t that right?” 

Anna nodded her head sharply, rocking her hips against Hancock's unmoving member. Hah should have known she would enjoy that thought. The short strokes were pressed right against her G-spot and she could feel the pressure of her orgasm building and threating to pull her under. 

“That’s a good little slut. Use my cock to get yourself off, then I will pump you full and we can walk into my happy little town and show you off like the slut you are. Have you suck my cock on the balcony of the Old State House while the crowd watches.” It was his rumbled words that finally caused her body to seize up, the shudders of her orgasm milking along the length of his cock. Anna barely registered when his started thrusting up into her quickly, her mind lost in the fantasy of being kept constantly full of Hancock’s cock, being used in plain view of anyone in his town but knowing the only one who would touch her was the powerful ghoul currently pumping her pussy full. 

Anna was dragging her fingers into the deep grooves of Hancock’s scared back, enjoying the feeling of him shivering in her arms when it finally registered what the dumb idiot had said earlier. 

“Wait John... you did get that I have wanted to do that since the moment I met you right? I don’t see this as me having to deal with you. I didn’t just think you might go nuts if you couldn’t get off.” 

“You sure?” He sighed as he slipped out of her, a small gush of his cum following his cock out. He gathered it onto his fingers before pushing it back inside of her body. Anna gasped softly before she responded 

“Yes John Hancock. I am sure that not only did I enjoy that a whole hell of a lot, but also that I have wanted it since I first saw you. Oh and that if you don’t fuck me senseless over the balcony railing of the Old State House and in the VIP room at The Third Rail I will make sure that Daisy starts over changing you for every supply her caravans bring in for the bar.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” 

“You wanna find out?” 

He laughed softly as he untangled his pants from the pile of fabric that was their clothes and pulled them on. Anna sighed softly at the ruins of her clothing but didn't say a word as she dug through her pack for fresh ones, before checking the map on her Pip-Boy. God damn it. They were maybe three blocks away from Goodneighbor, Hancock had to have known that. Maybe if he hadn’t been so distracted with the brewing Radstorm and his tingling balls, they would have been able to make it back before the storm hit. Then at least she could have cornered him in his office where there was a couch. And more Mentats... 

He poked his head out the door, noticing how bare the street looked now. No wandering ferals, must have moved off with the storm and all the other big baddies were still hiding for cover under the storm. 

“Hey Sunshine. Did you know we’re right by Postal Square? Almost close enough to home that I can see the neon.” He chuckled at their good fortune, hoping that he could get her home and into his bed within the hour. Now that the haze of radiation had cleared and he knew just how badly she actually wanted him, he had big plans for Anna. Big plans that involved her either being filled with cum or begging for his cock at every turn. He turned to her and watched as she shivered slightly when pulling up the fresh pair of jeans. 

“Sore?” 

“Yes... but in the best way. More that I can feel your cum leaking out of me.” Her cheeks were her signature tato red as she said it, a color he was starting to associate with badly hidden arousal and not embarrassment. 

“Oh? Working as a reminder of what I am gonna do to you when we get back to Goodneighbor I hope. Now where would you like first, the balcony or Third Rail? I don’t wanna start getting over changed but if you’re really determined for the Rail we may have to kick MacCready out. Not sure if you have met the kid yet but I have been letting him use it as a base of operations for his business. Kids great with a gun and his hands but the Gunners have been riding his ass hard.” 

“No, I haven't met him. But I swear I have heard the name before. I doubt we would have to kick him out, unless you have an issue with putting on a show?” she smiled coyly at him as they moved out of the Red Rocket and headed towards the telltail neon that marked the weird little big top for his favorite freakshow to return home too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a long time and my first work in this Fandom. So please be nice. I also plan on adding many more pieces to the "Start Me Up" series which well center around a character from my most recently play through using the Start Me Up mod. A wonderful overhaul that allows for a different story to be told where you do not have to play as Sole Survivor. The character of Anna has come from Point Lookout, as we do see that the kinda mutated swampfolk do sometimes create non mutated kids, as in Kenny.
> 
> EDIT!!!! SO this is the prequel for Rogue Robot and while it works as both a stand alone and the start for the longer story I am hoping that I don't have a mess o untangle because of it. Anyway, enjoy yourselves out there and hit up Rogue Robot if you wanna see this filthy relationship flourish into something even naughtier.


End file.
